Unlikely Relationship
by PandaPalz22
Summary: Just a little slave!Blaine Master!Kurt fic. Summary: Blaine has been found escaping from his previous master and is sent back to the slave yard, where he is picked up by Master Kurt and taken back to his house.
1. Chapter 1

**(Edit: Ok so i have had a few reviews form people about the layout of the dialogue in this story. Sorry to the people who reviewed but I did originally have the paragraphs and layout correct in my word document, but when it came to uploading this website didnt like my layout so it bunchet it all together. So i have edited it on the document preview on this site so you can read it better and understand it a lot better.)**

**Ok so this story is a **_**lot **_**different to my normal stories but the start is one of my original Omegle prompts. **

**So yes this is another one in my set of Omegle role-plays so sorry if the characters are slightly OOC.**

**Summary: Blaine has been found escaping from his previous master and is sent back to the slave yard, where he is picked up by Master Kurt and taken back to his house.**

**I hope you enjoy this little fic between me and 'IloveKlaineforever'.**

* * *

Blaine stands there looking at the floor in embarrassment as the slave seller says his height, weight, sexual preference and past owners. He refuses to look at the audience of people.  
"I'll take him." Kurt suddenly yells as he saw this really beautiful slave on stage. Blaine looked up slightly at the man but was force to look down again by his handler. Kurt stood up and walked up to the stage, licking his lips slowly. 'This boy was really beautiful', he thought to himself. Blaine was dragged off the stage towards Kurt still cuffed in his chains. Kurt nodded his head, taking off the other boy's chains and eyed him up and down. "What's your name?" he asked. "Blaine, master" Blaine replied obediently. Kurt nodded his head. "Good then, Blaine." Kurt said, leading him outside. Blaine followed behind him, his head still bowed and his shoulders hunched.

Kurt led him the way over to his house, looking back at him from time to time. "How about you make something to eat?"  
"For you master?" Blaine asked, not daring to look up from the ground. "If you don't want to eat, then yes. For me." Kurt said, opening the door to his house. "Come in."  
"I'm not allowed to eat until night when masters are asleep" Blaine said quietly. Kurt's head snapped up, glancing over at Blaine. "Who says that?" he asked. "My handler and my old master" Blaine replied shyly. "But I'm saying you can eat now." Kurt said, taking off his coat. "Are you going to refuse my order?" Blaine flinched at his words "of corse not master." Kurt nodded his head. "Good. Now, make something to eat, please." Kurt said, gesturing towards the kitchen. "Yes master" Blaine walked quickly into the kitchen and started preparing lunch. Kurt smiled to himself and sat down on his couch, pulling his legs up and closed his eyes as he waited for his food. Once the food was ready Blaine walked over to Kurt and placed the plate on the table next to Kurt. Afterwards he sat on the floor at Kurt's feet and started eating his own food hungrily. Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine eating. "When was the last time you ate properly?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he took a bite of his own food as he watched Blaine. The boy in question finished his mouthful "I can't remember master, usually I was only allowed the scraps that I could find in old master's kitchen." Kurt nodded his head. "That's rude." he stated, shaking his head in disbelieve. "You're going to eat what and when I eat, understand Blaine?" Blaine nodded "yes master i understand" he replied never once looking up at his master. Kurt smiled softly, taking another bite of his food. "Where did your old master let you sleep, Blaine?" he asked. Blaine shuddered slightly "in the basement, in a cage."  
"A cage?" Kurt asked, frowning slightly. "Yes master, he said all slaves should be treated like animals," the boy replied sadly.  
"I can't understand those masters." Kurt shook his head, looking down at Blaine. "I'm not going to treat you like an animal, Blaine." he promised. Blaine smiled slightly, then quickly stopped and flinched out of instinct waiting to be told off. Kurt sat his plate back onto the table, wiping off his mouth. He stood up and took the plates, bringing them into the kitchen. "You're going to sleep in my room." Kurt stated. "Thank you master" Blaine said gratefully, following after Kurt. "You're welcome. I've got two beds in there." he said, leading the way to his room. "Master, when are you going to collar me?" Blaine asked trailing behind Kurt. Kurt thought for a minute. "I don't know. Do we need to get you one?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at Blaine. "It is law that slaves are collared or branded at all times" Blaine said quietly subconsciously touching a mark on his neck. Kurt nodded his head. He didn't want to give him a collar, but it was law, Blaine was right. But he didn't want him to be like an animal. "When we're home you don't need to wear it." Kurt said, frowning as he saw the mark at his neck. "Show me?"  
"Yes master," Blaine moved his hand and bared his neck hissing slightly when the position stretched the sentative skin, but not wanting to upset his new master. Kurt got closer to Blaine, looking down on his neck. "When did that happen?" he asked, softly placing his hand on it. Blaine hissed when Kurt touched his sensitive skin "Master Karofsky, he branded me when he first got me." Kurt gently shook his head. "I wouldn't ever do that to you, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling softly at him. "Thank you master, it hurts a lot," Blaine smiled slightly in gratitude, but it disappeared soon after. Kurt nodded his head and took his hand away. "Sit down," he gestured towards the bed and rushed off to the kitchen, getting ice to cool the mark. When he got back, he carefully placed it on his neck. Blaine hissed when the ice met his neck, but sat there through the pain. "I'm sorry," Kurt said as he saw Blaine's expression. "It's going to be a lot better though."  
"Thank you, you're the nicest master I have had," Blaine said softly and Kurt smiled, "Oh, and you can also call me Kurt when we're home, Blaine." Kurt said, sitting down next to him, still holding the ice. "B-but slaves are not allowed to talk to masters as equals" he said with a scared look in his eye. Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "Blaine." he said seriously. "I want you to call me Kurt when we're home. If we're outside its Master. Understand?" Blaine flinched away slightly at Kurt's tone "Yes mast- i mean Kurt, I understand"  
"Good." Kurt said his voice softer again. He stood up and walked over to his closet, taking out his pyjama for the night. Blaine carried on looking at the floor and his slightly dirty feet.

Kurt looked over at him. "Is something wrong, Blaine?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Nothing's wrong I'm just thinking" he said softly. "About what?" Kurt asked, smiling softly at him. "About Master Karofsky, when I ran away he said that he would find me and kill me" Blaine shuddered. Kurt shook his head. "No one's going to kill you. Not even him." Kurt said. "I know him, but he's not going to kill you, because you're with me."  
"Really?" He asked hopefully, finally lifting his head for the first time since the slave auction. Kurt nodded, smiling softly. "Really." he said, "Karofsky is just bluffing because you ran away. He's mad. But we won't do anything to you, I promise."  
"Master Karofsky hated me, just because I was gay," Blaine said quietly looking slightly ashamed. Kurt's eyes widened slightly before he started laughing. "Because you're gay?" he asked in disbelieve. "This is stupid." he giggled. Blaine nodded and shrank slightly at the laughing. "It's okay, Blaine. I am too." Kurt said, looking over at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed off."  
"Masters are allowed to be gay but slaves get beaten for being gay" Blaine said shuddering slightly. Kurt sighed before he walked over to Blaine, kneeling down in front of him to see his face. "I will not beat you, Blaine." Blaine nodded "I know, because your one of the nice ones," then Blaine realised that Kurt was kneeling in front of him. "Only slaves go on the floor as a sign of submission never masters," Kurt grinned. "Glad to hear that I'm nice." he said. "Well, Blaine. You're never looking up, and so I thought maybe this way I could look at you." Kurt said, smiling softly at him. Blaine smiled back "I don't look up because I've always been told to bow my head and not look masters in the eye"  
"Okay." Kurt said, nodding. "I want you to look at me when we talk." he said simply. "Because I'm treating you like a person, not an animal, remember?" he smiled, getting up from the floor again. "Just because Karofsky told you to do so, doesn't mean you have to do it around me." Blaine looked up "all 3 of my past masters never let me look up"  
"That's... I don't even know words for that." Kurt said. "But like I said, you're allowed to look at me. I mean, you've got really beautiful eyes, so why don't use them?" he laughed softly. "Thank you, I like it here" blaine said letting himself smile as Kurt chuckled. "I'm glad. Is it okay if you sleep on this side?" Kurt asked, pointing over to the bed Blaine was sitting on. "Yes it is fine" Blaine nodded laying his back down on the bed. "Great." Kurt said. "Do you need some other clothes to sleep in?" he asked. "Am I allowed other clothes? Usually I'm left in just these shorts" Blaine said cocking his head to the side. "Of course you are." Kurt said, gesturing over to his wardrobe. "Just pick out whatever you like, Blaine." Kurt said. "I'll be right back," he said and quickly went to the bathroom. Blaine walked over to the wardrobe and picked out some pyjamas and quickly got changed before folding up his shorts and placing them on the chest at the end of his bed. When Kurt returned he smiled as he saw Blaine. "What a day..." Kurt mumbled on his way over to his bed, plopping down on it and rubbed his eyes. "You okay?" he asked, looking over at Blaine, smiling. "Yes I'm fine" Blaine said quickly taking something out of the pocket of his old shorts and hiding it under his pillow. Kurt nodded his head, not noticing what Blaine hid. "Go to sleep now, Blaine." he said as he laid down, closing his eyes. Blaine smiled and laid down under the covers wrapping himself up warm until the morning.

It was still dark outside when Kurt woke up, glancing over at Blaine who was still sleeping. He made his way out of his room and into the kitchen, leaning against the counter, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Blaine woke suddenly and glanced at a clock, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. Then when he saw the time he bolted upright, it was 6 o'clock that was the time he was supposed to get up and start his chores. Kurt was making himself a cup of coffee when he heard movement from the bedroom. He went to look and saw Blaine awake. "Good morning." he smiled softly. Blaine looked over at Kurt slightly confused, then he remembered everything that happened yesterday "morning mast- I mean Kurt." Kurt smiled; Blaine looked really cute with his morning hair. "How did you sleep?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Very well thank you, do I need to start my chores now?" Blaine asked. Kurt thought for a minute. "How about breakfast?" he asked, walking back into the kitchen to get his coffee.  
"Ok, what would you like?" Blaine asked walking after Kurt and looking in the cupboards and the fridge. Kurt hummed softly. "Scrambled eggs would be fine." he said, sipping from his cup while he looked over at Blaine. Blaine nodded and started preparing the food. Kurt watched him closely, his gaze wandering over his body slowly. Blaine blushed slightly feeling Kurt's eyes look over his body, he will admit even though he was half starved he did have very toned arms and body because of all the housework and jobs that his old masters made his do. Kurt sighed, tearing his gaze away. "Have you ever been with someone, Blaine?" he asked, curious. 'Blaine was so very handsome and good-looking', Kurt thought to himself.  
"No, slaves are not allowed to date" Blaine replied sadly plating up their scrambled egg on toast. "Simplest thing I don't understand," Kurt mumbled, walking over to the sink, washing his hands quickly. "When masters want their female slave to have a child they force a male slave to make them pregnant, that is as far to being in a relationship as it goes" Blaine passed Kurt his plate and sat down to eat his own. "That's horrible." Kurt said, shaking his head. "Can I ask you a question though?" Kurt asked, taking the plate from Blaine, sitting down on the couch. "There's something I've been wondering about."  
"Sure you don't need to ask you are the master here" Blaine said. Kurt nodded and took a bite of his food before he looked back at Blaine. "Did Karofsky hurt you before you came out as gay?"  
"I came out as gay before I met master Karofsky, it's the whole reason my dad put me into the slave trade." he said, hurt radiating form his eyes.  
"Oh..." Kurt breathed out. "I still don't understand how he could do that to you." he said, pointing to his mark on his neck. Blaine smiled at the concern "its law" he repeated sadly. "I know, but still. It's just terrible." Kurt groaned in frustration. "I hate this bastard." he mumbled to himself. "All his slaves hated him, he only bought gay slaves" Blaine said finishing his food. "I know..." Kurt said, sighing. "He's just... disgusting. I've known him for some time now; he actually tried to be with me." Blaine shuddered "nice and evil masters should stay away from each other."  
"That's what I told him." Kurt said, nodding his head. "I'm still so freaking disgusted since the day he kissed me." Kurt scrunched up his nose. Blaine was disgusted at the thought "that should never happen." Kurt placed his plate back onto the table. "Ugh... It was a nightmare." Kurt said. "I prefer you as my owner, you deserve better than him." Blaine said determinedly.  
"Thank you, that's sweet of you." Kurt said, smiling softly at Blaine.

"What are my jobs for today?" Blaine asked getting back into slave mode. Kurt thought for a minute, "For now it's just the dishes and maybe you could take the garbage out?"  
"Ok I will do it now" Blaine said taking the plates back to the kitchen. Kurt nodded, watching Blaine from the couch. 'He's so gorgeous', Kurt thought, while Blaine blushed again at Kurt's gaze; he quickly dried off the plates in the Kitchen sink then told Kurt "finished the dishes."  
"Thank you." Kurt called out, his gaze still fixed on Blaine's muscular back and his pretty ass. Blaine turned around and caught Kurt staring at him. Kurt smiled, blushing himself by now. "Sorry," he muttered, chuckling nervously. Blaine blushed "it's ok I'm used it."  
"You're used to people staring at your ass?" he asked, biting his lip. "Yeah lots of gay masters used to when I was taken out, they would have taken me if I wasn't collared"  
"Hmm..." Kurt hummed. "Right, collar!" he said, walking into his bedroom, getting a black collar, showing it to Blaine. "Even though I think it's really... bad, to collar someone."  
"I don't want to be stolen from you so I'll wear it" Blaine said happily. Kurt nodded. "I wouldn't want to let you go." he giggled softly, "But yeah, like I said. When you're home just... take it off."  
"Ok I will, but outside I will wear it since I want to stay with you" he repeated. smiled. "Sure, yeah." Kurt said and smiled, "So I thought maybe we could go and get some clothes today?"  
"Ok I would like that" Blaine grinned gratefully.

"Great!" Kurt laughed softly, standing up and walking into the bedroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and took out a new one. Blaine looked at Kurt's pale chest and blushed at how Gorgeous he was.  
Kurt ran a hand through his hair, pulling on a white dress shirt, smiling over at Blaine. Blaine blushed even more since he was caught staring. "See something you like?" Kurt asked, smiling even brighter. "Yes but slave-master relationships are not allowed, even though I wish they were" Blaine blushed. "That's pretty bad then, isn't it?" Kurt asked, sighing. He got himself a pair of skinny jeans and put them on. Blaine blushed and looked away as soon as he saw Kurt take his trousers off. Kurt chuckled as he got dressed, looking at himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair before he walked over to Blaine. "You look really cute when you blush."  
"Thank you...so do you," Blaine fiddled slightly with his pyjama top and Kurt smiled softly, "Thank you." he said. Gosh how much he wanted to kiss Blaine right now, he was so close. Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and smiled at him shyly. Kurt brought up his hand, brushing a strand of hair from Blaine's face. He didn't know why, but even the small gesture made him shiver. Blaine smiled bigger and placed his hand over Kurt's, while Kurt smiled softly, leaning in closer even though his brain was telling him not to. Blaine nodded his head in consent and leaned in to meet Kurt. Slowly Kurt captured Blaine's lips with his, kissing him softly and slowly. Blaine kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt cupped Blaine's face with both of his hands, letting his tongue slide over his bottom lip. Blaine opened his mouth to let Kurt's tongue inside. Kurt moaned slightly when their tongues met, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine pulled away to breath and rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder, breathing heavily. Kurt ran a hand through his curls gently, resting his head on his. "I'm sorry..." he breathed out. "I just had to."  
"I'm not complaining" Blaine chuckled cheekily and kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt tilted his head slightly, giving Blaine more access. "God, keep doing that." he mumbled. Blaine smiled and ran kisses up and down Kurt's neck and collarbone, occasionally sucking on his pulse point. Kurt let out a tiny moan, keeping his hand in Blaine's hair, tugging on his curls softly. "Mmm, it's been so long since anyone did that..." he murmured. Blaine smiled and sucked slightly harder adding a slight nip of his teeth before smoothing the skin down with more kisses. Kurt moaned again, licking his lips. "Mmm, Blaine," he hummed, stumbling back over to the bed, lying down with Blaine. Blaine smiled and lay down on Kurt moving his head so he could look at Kurt's neck. He then gasped when he saw a few purpling marks on the pale skin. Kurt looked up at Blaine, smirking slightly as he pulled Blaine down again, kissing his lips hungrily. He rested his hands on Blaine's back, pulling him even closer…

* * *

**Ok I am just going to post this and see what happens… Please review.**

**(Edit: i have had a few reviews asking for another chapter to this one, but unlike my other multi-chapters where i just post a new chapter up whenever i feel like it, for this one i need more reviews with ideas and suggestions to make future chapters. so more reviews, more chapters. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My God I have had a lot of reviews on this fanfic and I have taken all your points into consideration when writing this, so as requested here is the second chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long to update I was on holiday all of half term so I couldn't write.**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

After righting themselves and collecting their discarded shirts, between sharing a few sweet pecks in between, the Slave and Master sat back on the bed together. "That was..." Kurt started, placing an affectionate hand over the other boy's. Blaine just sat in silence his eyes cast down to their entwined hands "how are we going to make this work?" he asked in a quiet slightly scared voice. Kurt smiled and pulled the younger boy into his arms avoiding putting pressure on the tender spot of Blaine's neck "I don't know baby. All I know is that I'm going to protect you" he whispered into his soft curls.

Later on, when Kurt went back into his office for a bit, Blaine went to have a look around his new home. He wandered through all the rooms looking at all the magnificent décor and the ancient looking paintings, of what looked like older versions of his own master, hung in a row down one of the hallways. But unlike most other portraits of this style that he had seen in his past master's houses there was no young slaves of any gender present in a single one. At the end of the hallway was an equally ancient looking wooden door that looked like it led to either a tower or a basement, his curiosity got the best of him and he turned the heavy metal handle and found a dark set of stairs going down into a basement that looked like something out of a horror film. He shakily took the torch hanging on the wall and walked down the first couple of steps.

Before he could get very far he heard footsteps at the top of the stairwell "Blaine" Kurt said quietly walking down to take the torch from him "please don't come down here… you can if you want but I'm coming with you." His only reply was a nod from the younger boy; Kurt took his slaves hand and led him down to the dark shadowy room. Kurt slowly lowered the torch onto a low stone pillar that triggered the flame to travel around a stone trough-like circuit down one wall of the basement. The light from the flame illuminated the rest of the room with an orange glow. Blaine shuddered when he saw the content of the room. On two out of the four walls were arm and leg shackles hanging from the wall, in the corner of the far wall was an old battered cage that was incredibly rusty. Hanging from the third wall was what looked like at least 15 collars of all different sizes and age, under each collar was a small plaque with the name and date of each slave that went through the doors of the house. Blaine was shocked and scared at the same time; he turned around, before the other man could react, and buried his face in Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry" Kurt said putting the flame out and walking them back up, down the hallway and to the main living room. Once they were seated on one of the many rich red sofas, Kurt spoke "I'm sorry you had to see that baby," he said trying to comfort the shell-shocked boy. Once the sound of his master's voice reached his ears Blaine winced and leapt onto the floor curling himself into a protective ball at Kurt's feet. Kurt sighed "Blaine get up now," he demanded. Blaine did so quickly but still cast his eyes down; quick to put a stop to that Kurt lifted his slave's chin with two fingers and kissed him softly. "I am not like my ancestors" Kurt said firmly before Blaine could speak again "you are never going to go down there, ever." Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt in reassurance.

After Blaine had come around from his scared state Kurt thought it was time for them to go out and get his slave some more clothes. Before leaving the house Kurt made sure to fasten the collar firmly around Blaine's neck, even though he hated the fact that he even had to use the collar he didn't want to lose him or have him stolen.

Once out of the house and out of the car at the nearest shopping centre Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him along with him into the shops. As they walked Kurt watched as other Masters walked along the paths between shops with their slaves either weighed down with bags or crawling on the floor with a leash connected to their collars.

As they walked into the first shop he heard people murmuring about Blaine or them both and he caught a few disapproving looks from older Masters. What they both didn't notice was the dark shadow and the equally dark eyes watching the two men as they collected some clothes from around the shop. At the checkout the lady at the counter leaned over and wrenched their hands apart scowling at Blaine "Don't even think about doing that in public," she said warningly at them both. Once her slave had finished packing up the clothes Kurt and Blaine left the shop to go onto the next one, before they were out of eyeshot of the shop window Kurt pointedly took his slave's hand glaring as the woman watched them.

Most of the other shops were the same, they received glares and harsh remarks but Kurt just took it in his stride glaring back at the others without letting go of Blaine's hand in the process.

When both the men were totally shopped out they returned back to the Master's grand house, nodding to the grounds keeper as they passed. Kurt flopped down on the couch and relaxed his sore feet; "you can put the bags in the bedroom Blaine dear" he called as his attentive slave walked past.

As soon as Blaine reached the bedroom the front door bell rang. "I'll get it," Kurt called as he started walking to the door. Once the heavy wooden door was open Kurt was greeted with a dark menacing stare "I'm back," the broad shouldered man said "and I came to get what is rightfully mine…"

* * *

**Yes I know it's nearly half the length of the first chapter and I'm sorry for the rubbish ending, but I was tired and was just quickly publishing this since you all asked for a second instalment.**

**As always More reviews, More chapters.**


End file.
